


Moth Problem

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon takes Rig camping, but they have a moth problem.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Moth Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Camping

“You ever been camping, Rig?”

Rig’s eyes widen and he sinks his head into his shoulders. Deacon grins nervously at him, and Rig finally relaxes his shoulders. “Yeah? Yeah.”

Deacon laughs. “What was— What was  _ that _ about?”

“Oh,” Rig says. “Well, the last time I was camping, it was for a thing with PITS.”

“Ah. Bad memories?”

“Mothman ate my favorite sweater.”

“...What?”

“Mothman.” Rig holds his hands up and flutters them like pathetic wings. “Big, fluffy, moth person. Broke into my cabin and ate my favorite sweater. My classmates just took notes while I tried to get my sweater back instead of helping. Which is fair, I would have done the same at the time.”

“...Funny,” Deacon chuckles. “Almost believed it.”

Rig pouts. “It’s  _ true. _ Mothman ate my favorite sweater.”

“Alright, alright,” Deacon says. “I believe it. I should tell you about the time Nessie stole my hat.”

“...You’ve been to Scotland?”

“Anyway,” Deacon says. “You want to go camping in a couple of days? I promise, no mothmen will eat your sweater this time.”

Rig hums. “Mmmaybe? If you promise I don’t have to eat anything gross either.”

“Promise.”

“Okay,” Rig says. “Mothman isn’t in Massachusetts anyway. The camping thing was in Vest Virginia— West Birgi— Yes.”

“Great! Let me tell you what we need to pack!”

A couple of days later, Deacon takes Rig out to their “camp site”, a tent already set up in the middle of the woods with a fire pit next to it. Deacon sets down his pack and sits on a fallen log, motioning for Rig to sit next to him.

Rig looks around and then takes a seat and leans into Deacon, holding onto his arm. “This feels... scary... Why are we doing this?”

Deacon holds onto him and kisses the top of his head. “You want the truth or can I tell a lie?”

“I want whichever will make me feel less scared.”

“I figured we could use some time alone together, in the quiet and calm of nature.”

“...Okay?”

“And I wanted to use you as bait to catch mothman.”

“Nokay! Not okay!”

Deacon laughs and pulls him close. “Relax, I’m kidding! I already promised no mothmen.” At Rig’s pout, he adds. “And no gross food either. Want me to teach you to forage?”

“...Okay. Sure.”

Deacon leads Rig around to show him what plants around are safe to eat. They make it back to the campsite with food to eat that evening, but stop as they see the campsite a mess of the contents of their bags scattered everywhere.

“...Huh,” Deacon says. He cautiously steps forward, taking a quick stock of everything. “It doesn’t look like they  _ took _ anything... Just threw everything around...”

Rig frowns. “My spare shirt’s missing.”

“Oh, your shirt,” Deacon says.  _ “Right. _ The one with the parrots? Well, that is a valuable—”

Deacon stops short at the sound of a rustling from inside the tent. He draws closer, and whatever is inside lets out a low  _ hssss. _ Deacon scowls and motions for Rig to stay back. He readies a gun and then throws open the entrance to the tent.

A large, fluffy, black creature curls in the back, it’s red compound eyes staring at Deacon, and a parrot shirt stuffed into its mouth.

Deacon stares back, frozen stiff, and barely notices when Rig slinks up behind him.

Rig gasps. “Stop eating my clothes!! Give that back!”

The giant moth screeches and then flies out at them. Deacon grabs onto Rig and pulls him out of the way as Mothman escapes with Rig’s shirt still in its mouth.

Rig lets out an “Ih—” before looking at Deacon, a pathetic look in on his face. “My shirt...” he whines.

Deacon stares silently and then starts to laugh and keeps laughing as he picks up their scattered things to repack their bags. “Well!” he says, handing Rig his bag. “Looks like we aren’t camping after all! Time to go home!”

Rig pouts and points the way Mothman flew off. “But my shirt...”

“I’ll get you another, even if I have to bribe Nova. Let’s  _ go.” _

“...Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nova (mentioned at the end of the story) belongs to user [glowstickia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickia)! Find her on Tumblr @ [glowstickia](https://glowstickia.tumblr.com/) or [falloutglow](https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/).


End file.
